There are quite a few patents which broadly pertain to the concept of maintaining artificial teeth or dentures in place by means of magnetic means. Coacting magnetic materials are mounted in both the artificial tooth (or denture) and in the gum or jawbone so that magnetic forces will draw the artificial tooth (or denture) to the tooth root set in the gum or jawbone. A few examples of such U.S. Pat. Nos. are 2,709,301; 3,646,676 and 3,798,770.